L'essor d'Isengard
by Heisenberg67
Summary: Et si Gandalf avait survécu à sa rencontre avec le Balrog ? UA donc pas de lemon ou même de pairing de prévu ! :p


_Pairing : pas de pairing de prévu._

_Disclaimer : J.R.R Tolkien que je remercie pour l'univers qu'il a crée !_

_Rating : T , je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des choses trop « choquantes ». ^^ _

_Info : donc l'histoire reprend au moment ou Gandalf lance son célèbre « Vous ne passerez pas », il s'agira donc d'un Univers Alternatifs ou l'Isengard et Saroumane auront une place importante, vous verrez pourquoi :p je me baserai sur les livres et non sur les films aussi bien pour les chiffres que les éléments de l'histoire qui peuvent changer dans la version de Jackson._

_Je vais partir du principe que vous connaissez la trame principale des livres et/ou des films, je ne vais donc pas m'étendre sur la présentation des lieux et personnages principaux :p je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur et je suis ouvert à toutes critiques tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'insulte gratuite. Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

_**Moria**_

La communauté de l'Anneau a été fondée à Fondcomb pour détruire l'Anneau Unique, un anneau de pouvoir qui contient une grande partie du pouvoir de Sauron, dans la Montagne du Destin au cœur du Mordor. Cette communauté est composée de représentant de tous les peuples libre de la terre du milieu, 9 en tout, en opposition au neuf Nazgul, les esprits servants de l'anneau. Après plusieurs péripéties, le premier grand danger auquel a dû faire face la Communautés se trouvait dans la Moria, un danger que nul ne soupçonnait, car censés avoir disparu depuis bien longtemps : un Balrog. Maiar corrompu tout comme Sauron par le Noir Ennemi Melkor, vaincu depuis bien longtemps, les Balrogs étaient censés avoir été exterminés il y a plusieurs siècles ! Et pourtant l'un d'entre eux avait survécu, pour finalement arriver dans la Moria. Après avoir tenté de lui échapper, Gandalf fut forcé de l'affronter sur le Pont de Khazad-dûm, étroit pont au-dessus d'un abîme tout proche de la sortie Est de la Moria. Les autres membres de la Communauté regardaient leur guide.

Gandalf, membre de l'ordre des Istari ( groupe de 5 mages envoyés en terre du milieu pour lutter contre Sauron ), avait l'apparence d'un vieillard, enveloppé d'un long manteau gris et ayant une longue barbe. En face, le Balrog, être mauvais deux fois plus grand que Gandalf, entouré d'une vaste fumée noire de telle sorte qu'on ne le distinguait que difficilement. Le Balrog semblait mesuré ses chances de passer, considérant l'ennemi qui se dressait devant lui, avant de l'attaquer avec ce qui ressemblait à une épée enflammée. Devant cette attaque contrés facilement par le magicien, il commença à avancer en faisant claquer son fouet. Frodon, à qui incombe la tâche de porter l'anneau, et les autres hobbits Sam, Merry et Pippin étaient terrifiés. Qui pourrait vaincre un monstre pareil ? Gimli, contemplant celui qu'il reconnut comme étant la mystérieuse puissance qui avait exterminé ses frères nains qui avaient voulu reprendre la Moria aux orques, semblait très nerveux, tout comme Légolas, Fils de Thranduil, le roi des Elfes de la Forêt-noire. Aragorn, rôdeur est héritier légitime du Trône du Gondor, et Boromir, capitaine du Gondor et fils de l'intendant Denethor, étaient tout deux frustrés de ne pouvoir venir en aide à Gandalf. Celui-ci se décida finalement à répliquer.

– Vous ne passerez pas ! Je suis un serviteur du feu secret détenteur de la flamme d'Anor ! Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn ! Repartez dans l'ombre. VOUS... NE PASSEREZ... PAS ! Cria Gandalf, tout en frappant le pont de son bâton d'où une lumière jaillit puis plus rien.

Le Balrog accéléra alors afin d'atteindre Gandalf pour le tuer lorsque le résultat du sort de Gandalf arriva : le pont s'écroula et le Balrog, qui ne put s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, tomba dans les abîmes ! Prudent, Gandalf regarda la créature de Morgoth chuter, ce qui fut une bonne chose, car il repoussa un coup de fouet dirigé vers lui ! Alors que le Balrog tombait dans les profondeurs de la Moria, la Communauté s'empressait de quitter la Moria avant que les orques, partirent, car effrayés par le Balrog, ne reviennent à la charge. Enfin à l'air libre ! Tous étaient essoufflés, affrontés toute une compagnie d'orque dont un Troll et fuir devant un Balrog n'était pas au programme ! Gandalf en particulier était épuisé de son court mais intense duel avec la créature.

– Il faut nous hâté, nous serons plus en sécurité une fois arrivés en Lothlorien, dit Gandalf en commençant déjà à se déplacer.

– Nous sommes tout épuisés, nous pouvons bien nous reposer quelques instants ! Répliqua, essoufflés, Boromir.

– Non, la nuit approche et les orques sortiront alors en masse, Gandalf a raison nous ne pouvons nous attarder ici ! Répondit Aragorn.

– Allez en avant nous discuterons plus tard ! S'écria Gandalf d'une voix certes fatiguée, mais autoritaire.

Frodon et les autres hobbits, bien qu'épuisés, n'avaient nullement envie d'avoir encore à faire à des orques et n'émirent aucune protestation. Légolas était a peine fatigués bien qu'éprouvés mentalement par la vision du Balrog et Gimli bien qu'assez fatigués ne songeait qu'à se reposer fut-ce dans une demeure elfe ! Ils parvinrent rapidement dans la forêt de Lothlorien, ou un groupe d'éclaireurs les rejoignirent, les guidant vers leur demeure, à condition néanmoins que Gimli ne se fasse bander les yeux, aboutissant à ce qu'ils se fassent tous firent bander les yeux. Enfin un lieu sans danger ! Des elfes en nombres pour ravir Sam. À l'inverse, cela semblait passablement irriter Gimli quoiqu'il semblait différent depuis qu'il avait vu Galadriel, seigneur de Lothlorien. Il s'était aussi rapproché de Légolas, à l'étonnement de tous. Si Aragorn, connut dans la Lothlorien, était à ses aises, il n'en était pas ainsi de Boromir. Méfiant envers les elfes, Galadriel avait de plus une étrange réputation, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître qu'elle dégageait de la puissance et du charisme, presque autant que son père selon lui. Gandalf laissa les autres se reposer pour aller s'entretenir avec Galadriel et son mari Celeborn des derniers événements

– Merci de nous héberger quelque temps, la route de la Moria fut éprouvante ! Le fléau de Durin est plus qu'une force ténébreuse, c'est un Balrog, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un tel adversaire ! Expliqua Gandalf.

– Un Balrog ! S'exclama Galadriel. Des Maiar corrompus par Melkor tout comme Sauron... Je ne pensais pas que j'en entendrais encore parler un jour... Est l'avez-vous tuez ou vous vous êtes enfuit ?

– Non, ce monstre est bien trop fort, il aurait fallu beaucoup de temps pour la vaincre, si le vaincre j'aurai été capable ! Non, j'ai simplement brisé le Pont de Durin, faisant chuter la créature dans les abîmes de la Moria. Je doute que la chute l'ait tué, mais on ne devrait pas en entendre parler avant un certain temps.

– Avoir affronté cette créature et vous en sortir sans mort ni même blessé est un exploit en soi, affirma Celeborn qui semblait assez soucieux des révélations de Gandalf. Saroumane qui nous trahit, un Balrog dans la Moria ... Les menaces s'accumulent de plus en plus. Et vous pensez que ce semi-homme va réussir ? Que l'Anneau pourra être détruit ?

– Frodon a une grande volonté, plus grande que nombres d'hommes vaillants que j'ai connus. Notre chance réside dans le fait que l'Ennemi ne s'imagine pas un seul instant que nous tentions de détruire l'Anneau.

La conversation se poursuivit sur la suite du chemin que Gandalf comptait emprunter, et ce qui avait été dit durant le Conseil de Fondcomb. Les membres de la Communautés passèrent les jours suivant à se restaurer et se reposer, le calme de la Lothlorien agissant positivement sur eux. Les hobbits étaient émerveillés, Sam le premier, même Frodon en oubliait par moment le fardeau qu'il avait. Même Boromir semblait plus calme, moins arrogant, Gimli quand a lui était sous le charme depuis qu'il avait vu Galadriel, en parlant en terme élogieux à chaque instant, et s'était beaucoup rapprochés de Légolas. Après quelques semaines passées, les membres de la Communautés durent reprendre leurs dangereux périples. Galadriel donna un cadeau d'adieu à chacun d'ex, notamment une fiole censée s'éclairer quand il n'y a plus de lumières à Frodon, une mèche de cheveux à Gimli, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner tout le monde ainsi que des rations de Lembas, du pain elfique aux vertus nombreuses. La route choisis par Gandalf et Aragorn doit faire passer la communauté par Amon Hen avant de s'aventurer dans les montagnes tout en contournant le dangereux marais des morts, une fois cela fait, il réfléchiront à la meilleur solution pour pénétrer en Mordor, ce qui s'annonçait très ardu !

_**En Isengard**_

l'Isengard. Une forteresse à l'origine construite puis abandonnés par le Gondor, placé à un endroit stratégique, contrôlant la troué du Rohan. Le cercle d'Isengard est un vaste anneau de pierre relié à la montagne. En son centre se dresse la tour d'Orthanc, une aiguille de pierre noire indestructible au sommet duquel se tenait la un homme, d'apparence âgé, vêtu d'une robe tissée de toutes les couleurs changeant quand il bouge.

Saroumane était satisfait. Ses projets prenaient forme, ses troupes devenaient plus nombreuses chaque jour alors que le Rohan, grâce à son espion à la cour du Roi, sombrait petit à petit. Initialement chef de l'Ordre des Istari, Saroumane en est le plus puissant membre, versé en particulier dans l'étude des anneaux de pouvoirs, d'où une certaine fascination pour l'Unique renfermant le pouvoir de Sauron qui tourna bien vite à l'obsession avant de le pousser à trahir son ordre pour rejoindre Sauron, du moins en apparence. Le mage blanc, qui commençait d'ailleurs à se faire appeler Saroumane le Multicolore, avait ses propres objectifs : récupérer l'Anneau Unique comme convenu, mais le garder ensuite pour soi ! Après de longue étude, Saroumane était persuadé qu'il pourrait se servir du pouvoir de l'Anneau pour son propre compte. Ainsi, il comptait trahir Sauron tout comme il avait trahit Gandalf et les autres. Gandalf... Dire qu'il avait proposés à ce vieux fou d'être son allié ! Et il a osé refuser. Intolérable. Tant pis, il n'avait de toute manière jamais vraiment eu l'intention de s'allier à lui, mais Gandalf savait ou était l'Anneau. Sa fuite était regrettable, mais pas une fatalité. Les nombreux espions d'Isengard avaient su lui donner assez d'information pour qu'il comprenne le plan insensé de Gandalf : amenés l'anneau à la Montagne du Destin pour le détruire ! Anneau d'ailleurs détenu par un vulgaire hobbit. Le maître d'Isengard rit à cette pensée. Ses soldats auront vite fait de lui rapporter ce qu'il voulait.

Si les orques restaient assez médiocres, ses combattants Uruk-Hai eux sont redoutables. Croisement entre un homme et un orque, les monstres qui en résultent sont plus grands qu'un orque, aussi fort qu'un homme, et surtout, grande différence avec ceux du Mordor, résiste à la lumière du jour. Vêtu de lourdes armures de plaque, ils restent encore peu nombreux, mais Saroumane compte bien en faire le fer de lance de sa future grande armée. Pour l'instant, une simple « compagnie » de quelque 400 orques et environ une centaine d'ourouks quittent l'anneau fortifiés d'Isengard. Objectif : rattraper les membres de la Communautés, capturer les hobbits et repartir. De plus, des orques de la Moria devraient également rejoindre ceux d'Isengard, pour venger les leurs. Le Mordor aussi a envoyé une troupe d'orques, mais ceux-là devraient arriver dans quelques jours. La compagnie de Saroumane doit impérativement avoir capturer les hobbits avant l'arrivée de ceux la. Après direction Isengard. Et si les orques du Mordor ne sont pas d'accord, les ourouks n'auront qu'à les tuer. Sur ces pensées Saroumane descendait d'Orthanc, ayant rendez-vous avec des chefs de clan du Pays de Dun. Voisin ayant souvent été en guerre avec le Rohan, ceux-ci haïssaient les dresseurs de chevaux et Saroumane aurait vite fait des les convaincre de s'enrôler dans son armée !

Uglùk, chef de la compagnie d'Urouks, avait des ordres précis. Capturer les semi-hommes à qui aucun mal ne devait être fait, tuer les autres, mais ne pas s'attarder, en particulier à cause d'un magicien. Uglùk espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant que son maître ! Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs Très lourdement insisté sur le fait de ne pas s'attarder, ce qui rendait Uglùk légèrement anxieux. Massacrer les orques du Mordor s'ils les ralentissaient en revanche sera un plaisir aussi bien pour lui que ses camarades. Si les Ourouks détestent les orques, c'est encore plus vrai pour ceux d'Isengard, qui se considèrent comme l'élite de la Terre du Milieu et considère les autres orques comme de vulgaire Snaga, leur servant tout juste de repas ou de défouloir. Tient, des orques en groupe se dirigent vers eux. Pas ceux du Mordor, il est trop tôt. Des orques de la Moria venues pour venger les leurs ! Comme prévu. Ainsi renforcer la puissante troupe de presque 600 guerriers continua ça route à marche forcée, remplissant à une vitesse ahurissante la distance qui les séparés de la Communautés qui ne se doutait pas du danger qui approchait...

_**À Edoras, capitale du Rohan**_

Théoden, fils de Thengel, roi du Rohan est faible. Très faible. Les nouvelles du jour son accablante. Ainsi, son unique fils, Théodred, est mort au Gués de l'Isen, seul chemin permettant d'accéder à la capitale sur plusieurs mille, face à des orques. Voilà ce que rapportait le neveu du Roi, Eomer, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, responsable de la partie orientale du pays. C'est lui qui, la bataille finit, avait trouvé le corps de Théodred. Il a également rapporté autre chose, un casque.– voici le casque d'un des orques mort au Gués de l'Isen, affirma Eomer. Des murmures se firent entendre parmi les membres de la cour. En effet sur le casque était peint une main blanche, qui n'était autre que le symbole de Saroumane ! Lui qui est censé être l'allié du Rohan, aurait-il retourné sa veste ? C'était visiblement le cas. Deux personnes restaient cependant de marbre devant ce fameux casque et ce qu'il révélait. Tout d'abord, le Roi lui-même, qui ressemblait un peu plus chaque jour à un cadavre, la peau d'une blancheur dangereuse. Son regard était vide, transparent. À croire qu'on aurait tout aussi bien pu lui ramener la tête de son fils sans que cela lui fasse d'effet. La seconde personne se tenait à côté du Roi, et lui faisait office de conseiller. Plus petit, pale au cheveu noir à l'inverse des hommes du Rohan habituellement robuste et blond, Grima, surnommé Langue de Serpent, semblait très intéressé par ce casque, mais pas ému, ni même surpris d'ailleurs. Eomer n'avait jamais aimé ce personnage qui était toujours dans l'ombre, et curieusement, depuis que c'était lui qui soignait le Roi en plus de le conseiller, celui-ci semblait s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Eomer commençait à ce demandés si grima ne travaillait pas pour l'Ennemi quand le Roi sembla se pencher pour murmurer quelques morts à son conseiller, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

– C'est ridicule, Saroumane et notre-ami-et-notre-allié ! Affirma vigoureusement Grima.

Eomer crut avoir mal compris, mais en voyant le regard navré d'Eowyn, sa sœur, il sut qu'il avait bien entendu. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Grima continua, dépliant un parchemin frappés du seaux royal :

– Le Roi ordonne également par la présente à ce que les rohirims n'attaque pas les orques qui serait aperçu sur le territoire, afin d'éviter des morts inutile.

La Eomer crut à une mauvaise blague. Les orques pillaient les villages du Rohan, mettent à feu et à sang l'Ouestfold, et ce minable disait de ne rien faire ? Impossible que le Roi ait donné un tel ordre ! Lorsqu'il voyait Grima parler, Eomer avait l'impression d'entendre Saroumane ! Et personne ne disait rien, ils restaient là, muet avec un petit air craintif sur leurs visage qui dégouttait Eomer, il comptait bien dire ce qu'il pensait à ce conseiller de pacotille quand celui-ci se leva pour partir, suivit de plusieurs hommes qui ont un regard dur et mauvais, inconnu d'Eomer.

Grima pouvait être fier de lui. Il remplissait son rôle à merveille. Grâce à lui, Saroumane avait pu prendre le contrôle approximatif de Théoden, l'affaiblissant de concert avec les poisons que Grima prétendait être des antidotes. Grima avait cependant quelques doutes. Le dernier « commandement du Roi » avait beaucoup étonné. Eomer en particulier semblait choqué, mais surtout la manière avec laquelle il avait regardé Grima... Il faudrait se débarrasser au plus vite de ce gêneur qui semblait se douter de quelque chose. L'éliminer était exclu, restait l'exil ! En tout cas, il fallait que les orques de Saroumane puissent traverser le Rohan sans être inquiétées, le mage blanc avait été très clair ! Bah, une fois le Roi mort et le Rohan soumis, Grima deviendrait le régent du Rohan au nom de Saroumane, et surtout, il aurait ce qu'il désire depuis bien longtemps : Eowyn ! Ce ne serait pas simple, mais il été sur de son succès finale, après tout qui pourrait lutter contre la puissance d'Isengard ?

Alors que la situation du Rohan est catastrophique, la bataille d'Amon Hen approche, à l'insu des membres de la Communautés, Aragorn ayant juste, une fois encore, un mauvais pressentiment ne concernant pas Gandalf mais cette fois-ci, l'ensemble de la Communautés...

_Voilà, alors quelques minis précisions au cas ou : dans les livres, Aragorn a un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à Gandalf s'il entre dans la Moria, d'où la dernière phrase. Snaga est un terme utilisé par les Ourouks pour désigner les orques inférieures. Gobelin et orque sont des synonymes, comme dans le , hésité pas à laisser des reviews._


End file.
